Enough?
by Evi-sama24
Summary: He never told her he loved her. But maybe it was implied. She always asked, he always told. Never what she wanted but it was enough, or was it?


**A/n: Hello everyone! This is my first fict I've ever posted on hereso please be kind. This probably isn't my best one but more will be coming. I know doing an Inuyasha Fict is extremely hard to get noticed but I'll try anyways. I will say this is my first time to do this type of style. I read this one Tsubasa fict that I really liked so thus I wrote an Inuyasha one (that of course is different)! Yey... anyways. I don't own Inuyasha at all (sadly). But enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"This isn't love."

"What is it then?"

"Nothing."

"Why? You said you loved me."

"No. Don't put words in my mouth."

**-O-**

"Is it more yet?"

(Deep kiss)

"No. 'Nothing' can never be more than it is, Kagome."

**-O-**

"Inuyasha, why aren't I enough?"

"You are. Love just isn't."

**-O-**

(Cries)

"Why don't you love me?"

"You aren't her. Never will be."

"So I'm not enough?"

"No. You're too much. This 'love' you speak of can never be enough."

(Kiss)

**-O-**

(Heavy breathing)

"Why do you lead me on?"

"Because you follow."

(Kiss)

**-O-**

"Please stop. I don't want to be hurt."

"You're already broken."

"No more damage then."

"Just a little more, woman."

(Deep kiss)

**-O-**

Kisses turning hollow

**-O-**

"Inuyasha… can't you just say it?"

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

"Kagome, we've been through this."

"I know. I just want the truth."

"Fine I don't love you."

(Kiss another kiss)

**-O- **

Steal a little more. Take a little less.

**-O- **

"We should stop."

"Why? All we're doing is kissing."

"They have no feeling anymore."

"So you agree? Love isn't enough."

"No. It is enough. You just don't try."

"Don't blame me."

"I don't."

(Embrace)

**-O-**

Heat. Burn. Feel.

**-O-**

"Say it."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It makes things complicated."

"What do you call this then?"

"Nothing."

**-O- **

"Never enough is it?"

"No. Never."

**-O-**

"Inuyasha…I love—"

"Don't. I like it as nothing. Let's continue with this nothing."

"No."

"No?"

"You don't love me."

"That never bothered you before."

**-O-**

Hearts falling. Yearnings calling. _More. More. Never Enough. _

**-O-**

"Sit!"

(Thud)

"Goddamn it woman!"

"Don't say that."

"I can't take it back. I won't take it back."

**-O- **

"I love you."

"I know."

"Is it enough?"

"No."

**-O-**

(Snuggles)

"One day you'll say it."

"I'll never feel it. It won't matter if I say it."

"Don't lie."

"Do you think I have been? I'm not the one in denial."

"I'm not in denial. You do love me."

"You can't decide that."

**-O-**

"But you do."

"You're a replacement."

(Kiss)

**-O- **

(Smile)

"I love you."

"Stop."

"Why?"

"I can't give you want you want."

**-O-**

"Don't say goodbye."

"I have to."

"Stay."

"It's too late."

**-O-**

Walk away. Walk alone. You never leave. You're like a ghost to me.

**-O- **

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Don't lie."

"Fine, I sleep better without your touch, happy?"

"No."

"You brought it on yourself."

"I know. I know."

**-O-**

"I never wanted to live in regret."

**-O-**

"I love you."

"I know."

**-O-**

"Why can't we be more?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"There is no more to nothing."

(Pulls away)

**-O- **

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't obey your orders."

**-O-**

"Kiss me."

"Okay."

(Kiss)

"Why this time?"

"I'm your bitch."

**-O-**

"Love me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Love can't be commanded."

**-O- **

"Take me."

"Gladly."

(Kiss) (Feel) (Repeat)

**-O- **

"Make me yours."

"Would it matter?"

"No."

**-O- **

"I love you."

"Good."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

**-O- **

"Will you stay with me?"

"Till time ends."

**-O- **

"Are we enough?"

"Never will be."

"But I love you."

"I know. I know."

**-O-**

Mend. Break. Kiss. Feel. Cycle after cycle. Never live only feel.

**-O- **

"Love me."

"You're too stubborn."

**-O- **

"Accept me."

"Fine."

(Kiss)

**-O- **

"Say it."

"Never."

**-O- **

"If you don't love me then kill me."

**-O-**

"What would that solve?"

**-O- **

Pain. Reliving. _No more. No more._

**-O- **

"More Regret."

"Let me kiss it away."

**-O-**

"Stop leading me on."

"Stop following."

**-O-**

"I love you. I can't stop. I'm sorry."

**-O- **

Kiss me. Kill me. Feel me. Help me. Regret me.

**-O- **

"Can you give me hope?"

"Would you want it?"

"No."

**-O-**

"Please no more."

"How many times are you going to push me away?"

"As many as it takes."

**-O-**

"Just tell me you love me and then I can die."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to die."

"Too late."

(Gasping for air)

**-O-**

"Don't say goodbye."

"I have to."

**-O- **

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. I love you."

"Thank you."

(Kiss) (Fades) (Dead) (Alone)

**-O- **

Was it enough?

**-O- **

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
